Our adopted Angel
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: WHY did Tony and Ziva adopt a young girl?Who is she? What's it like living with them? Established Tiva/McAbby. Told from the point of view of Emma Roberts-DiNozzo, Tony and Zivas adopted daughter. PLEASE REVIEW! Characters marked are Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs.
1. My story

**A/n- This told in the point of view of Tony and Zivas adopted daughter! I only own Emma! Please** **read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**I3GodTivaNCIS**

Sometime in the future...-

I ,Emma Roberts-DiNozzo, sat on the futon in Aunt Abbys lab, thinking about how I ended up with this life,as I texted Tori, my best friend. I was fourteen now, but it had all started when I was 5.

*Flashback*

I sat in my beautiful pink princess room, listening to my parents through my airvent. All off a sudden, I heard a gunshot. Then the talking stopped. Then I heard voices I didn't recognize, and I knee my parents were dead.

"Two down, one to to." I heard a female voice say.

"Come one! I think the little girls room is this way!" I heard a newer male voice say. Then I heard footprints. I quickly found the screw driver from off my dresser, from where it had been used to pit my mirror up. I locked my door, before running to my vent, carefully unscrewing it.I grabbed the emergency cell phone off my desk, before crawling in my vent. Not many people know this, but our vents were made big. I quickly locked the vent back from the inside, another safety feature my parents added. I then pulled the emergency phone put, calling the cops. I hung up, crawling through the vents as fast as I could. I crawled five minutes or so, before pausing to catch my breathe. As I could hear through the vent system, I realized they had gotten in my room. They were looking for me. I heard sirens, and I knew everything would be fine. My dad was a Marine, so the NCIS team came out.I Long story short, after spending two weeks with the MCRT, they didn't want me to go to social services, and seems how there were two married couples, Tony and Ziva (Abby and Tim are the other) ended up adopting me, as I had no relatives.

*Flashback over*

As I tried to sleep, sleep just wouldn't come, so I got my laptop my out and did extra 9th grade Switched on School house Algebra. I was sooo glad when Ziva got me this computer homeschool. I did my work smiling, as Algebra is a personal favourite. I fell asleep however, after 3 Algebra problems. I was so out of it, that my ninja senses, as Tony would say, didn't tingle when m adopted parents carried me into our apartment.


	2. And another day begins

I yawned, getting out of bed, to the smell of... poptarts? Mom NEVER buys poptarts! I jumped out of bed, running to the kitchen. As I entered the room, I didn't notice my 16 year old brother Chris snuck up behind me, and as soon as I fixed my hot tea, he scared me, causing me to drop my tea, breaking the mug. Fortunately, it was one of 15. Anyway, I screamed, before turning around, and slapping him, like Grandpa Gibbs does. I then went up to my teal room, to change.

I combed my wavy, brown hair, before putting it in a side braid. I put on concelar to hide my freckles, and putting on lipgloss and eye shadow. I put on black leggings, before putting on a short, sleeve less yellow and black striped dress. I put on black boots and a jean jacket before putting in pearl earrings, and contacts in my bright blue eyes. I then made my bed, with my black and white paisley comforter. Then I put my laptop in my Vera Bradley laptop backpack, before grabbing my Droid Razor, Ipod, and Ellie Blue Vera Bradley hipster, and turned of the light before getting in the family highlander.

Chris and I unbuckled the twins, before running into NCIS. We went and saw Grandpa Gibbs, before going to do school. If we got it all done, we get to go see the Hobbit with our best friends. We WOULD get it done, and I couldn't wait.


	3. The twins

Jordan and Josie came running into the conference room. They were the twins Tony and Ziva adopted a year ago. They were 3, and they had blond hair, blue eyes and freckles. Anyway, the twins came in, charging over to me. Jordan , my favourite, looked up at me in a way he knew I could't resist. "Swissy, mama said that wif you were done with school, you and Cwis could take us to tha pawk before your movie . Pwease Emmwa?" I looked at my little brothers face, and decided to take them. Apparently though, while Jordan was working on me, Josie had snuck over to Chris, and was working on him. I rolled my eyes as I saw Chris pick Josie up. I then picked Jordan up, and we walked to the park.

"Chrissy! Wook at me! I swiding!" I heard Josie tell my brother. I then felt myself get hit with something. I turned around, and I saw Jordan giggling. He then threw some sand, getting my dress dirty. I scolded him, before calling mom. Straight to voicemail. That meant they had a case. I went to find Chris, and we walked back to NCIS.

We left the twins with Aunt Abby, and since Chris was old enough to drive without a permit, he drove us back home to change. After changing, we then headed back, and waited for our friends Kenzie and Matt to pick us up for the movie.


	4. The movie

We waited about 15 minutes before they got NCIS, giving us 45 minutes before the movie started. We grabbed popcorn, drinks, and two boxes of candy, before going to go get seats. I sadly though, fell asleep a hour and 45 minutes into the movie.

I was woken up to someone shaking me. I really need to get better with my ninja senses. Anyway, I woke up to Matt shaking me. He's lucky hes not dead. I normally would pound any boy who touched me, but I made an exception since the movie was over, and I didn't want to be the last one in the theatre. I quickly grabbed my purse and jacket, and Matt I raced to catch up with the others.

Since the theatre was in the mall, we decided to head to the food court. I decided on Pizza. We had just finished eating when Kenzie and Matts mom, Mrs. Moore, came in with their litle brother, Luke. That boy was only 5, but he's the biggest terror! I hate that kid! Anyway, as soon as Luke saw us, he ran over to our table, knocking my tray onto my lap! My drink went flying, causing it to go all over me. I have NEVER been so humiliated in my life! I mean, Chris and Kenzie were even to busy laughing to help! Matt went to get me some paper towels, while everyone else just stared. I just wanted to crawl under a table. Sometimes, I hate my life!

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry its been so long. I've been busy with my site ( .com), and school, as well as baby rabbits.**


End file.
